Chaque jour de plus
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop... Je plie déjà sous le fardeau... Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop... Est-ce que tu reviendras bientôt..."


Avec la chanson de Michel Fugain:

**Chaque jour de plus**

C'était l'équinoxe d'été. Elle se rendait, le pas lent, au parc botanique, l'alithiomètre serrer étroitement contre sa poitrine, Pantalaimon sur son épaule. Comme chaque année depuis trois ans lassants, elle tenterait de le lire afin qu'il réponde à la question qu'elle se posait tous les jours, toutes les heures, sans parvenir à l'oublier : reverrait-elle Will Parry un jour ?

_A quoi ça sert l'amour_

_Si c'est un aller sans retour_

_Y a plus que du vide à la place_

_Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?_

C'était l'équinoxe d'été. Il se rendait, le pas hésitant, au parc botanique, un éclat du poignard subtil niché dans son poing fermé, Kirjava trottinant à ses cotés. Comme chaque année depuis trois ans fastidieux, il attendrait, sans savoir quoi ni pourquoi, que quelque chose se passe, et songerait durant tout l'après-midi à celle qu'il désirait tant revoir : Lyra Parle-d'Or.

_A quoi ça sert la vie_

_Quand on meurt petit à petit_

_S'il ne reste que l'absence_

_A qui veux-tu que je pense ?_

Sans s'en douter, bien entendu, ils arrivèrent en même temps à l'entrée du parc, le cœur déjà battant de remuer ces souvenirs. Prenant une petite bouffée d'air et de courage, ils entrèrent, d'un même mouvement, leurs mains tremblants et se crispant sur les objets qu'ils tenaient.

_Je jure si tu reviens_

_Je saurai être heureux d'un sourire_

_Je jure que j'apprendrai à écrire_

_Tous les mots pour le dire_

Ils arrivèrent au banc qui avait été le témoin de leur séparation. Ils s'assirent chacun à une extrémité et regardèrent à côté d'eux, comme s'ils pouvaient soudain se voir. Ils sourirent, puis appuyèrent une main sur l'espace vide du banc. Si un monde n'était pas entre eux, leurs mains se seraient sans doute touchées.

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop_

_Je plie déjà sous le fardeau_

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop_

_Est-ce que tu reviendras bientôt ?_

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, Lyra caressa Pantalaimon, et consulta l'alithiomètre.

« Reverrai-je un jour Will ? »

Les flèches tournèrent et, comme à l'accoutumé, elle n'y comprit rien. Il pouvait lui promettre qu'elle le croiserait sans plus tarder, elle ne le saurait pas.

Alors elle recommença.

_Et moi je sers à quoi_

_Si je n'suis plus la moitié de toi_

_Si ta vie n'est plus dans la mienne_

_Comment veux-tu que je tienne ?_

Les larmes lui embuant les yeux, Will caressa le dos de Kirjava. Il desserra son poing, puis contempla l'éclat du poignard subtil. Il avait beau être brisé depuis trois longues années, il pouvait encore sentir la sensation qu'il lui procurait lorsqu'il l'utilisait. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard que Lyra lui réservait lorsqu'il usait de son pouvoir.

« Tu me manque, Lyra Parle-d'Or. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Alors il soupira.

_Je jure si tu reviens_

_J'apprendrai à être différent_

_Je jure que je saurai simplement_

_Laisser le temps au temps_

Lyra se reprit peu à peu et ferma ses paupières. Elle le voyait. Il la regardait comme si nulle n'était plus belle qu'elle. Et elle se sentait bien. Il lui caressait le visage, tout doucement, s'approcha, puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Il s'allongea soudain sur le banc, posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Ce n'était en fait que Pantalaimon qui venait de se blottir contre elle, mais elle s'en moquait. Il était là, à côté d'elle. Si un monde ne les séparait pas, elle aurait pu lui caresser les cheveux.

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop_

_Je plie déjà sous le fardeau_

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop_

_Est-ce que tu reviendras bientôt ?_

Will s'écha ses larmes et ferma ses paupières. Il la voyait. Elle souriait, comme si rien d'autre que lui ne pouvait la rendre heureuse. Et il se sentait. Elle lui prenait la main, tout doucement, s'avança, puis déposa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle se lovait soudain contre lui, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Ce n'était en fait que Kirjava qui venait de se blottir contre lui, mais il s'en moquait. Elle était là, auprès de lui. Si un monde ne les séparait pas, il l'aurait pu la serrer contre son cœur.

_Il ne reste plus que l'absence_

_A qui veux-tu que je pense ?_

Alors que tous deux, chacun de leur côté, laissaient les larmes couler sur leurs joues, ils ressentirent un sentiment étrange. Il savait qu'ils avaient auprès d'eux leur aimé, ils en étaient persuadés. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à percevoir si nettement la main de l'autre sur la sienne. De peur que cette sensation ne s'en aille, ils fermèrent les yeux, un sourire radieux se dessinant sur leurs lèvres, malgré leurs sanglots étouffés.

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop…_

Lyra serra sa main sur celle de Will. Sa chaleur semblait si vraie, si présente. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

_Je plie déjà sous le fardeau…_

La main de Lyra pressa la sienne. Sa douceur était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Sa respiration se fit haletante.

_Chaque jour de plus est un jour de trop…_

L'illusion était trop réelle pour n'être qu'un mirage. Leurs paumes ne pouvaient leur mentir à ce point. Mais ils ne pouvaient non plus croire que ce qu'ils pensaient était bien vrai.

Ils entendirent leurs deamons faire des bruit de jeux un peu plus loin. Ils ouvrirent les yeux pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais la sensation de leurs mains enlacées ne disparut pas. Prenant à peine le temps de constater que Pantalaimon et Kirjava jouaient ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête.

Il était là, il écarquillait les yeux.

Elle était là, elle était bouche bée.

Ne voulant pas savoir ni le pourquoi, ne le comment, ils s'approchèrent soudain et s'enlacèrent. Leurs lèvres eurent tôt de se retrouver.

Et ils ne rêvaient pas.

_Est-ce que tu reviendras bientôt ?…_

_FIN_

_De Samantha Dreamangel_

Je le dis pour la dernière fois, mes song-fic sont et seront toujours sans prétention (histoire de faire de la pub, mes autre song-fics sont sur Harry Potter – « La libération d'une étoile », et « Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas »). Je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête. Libre à vous de passer votre chemin. Mais je ne refuserai pas pour autant une petite review.lol !


End file.
